Brothers Till The End
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: Summary might give the story away... please read and review. this was co written with mistystar123... all i can say is this story is about the turtles brother hood. rated for language and mentions of blood and minor violence. Disclaimer: Don't own the song 'Brother's till the end by John Micheal Montgomery.
1. Chapter 1

_Raph's POV _

I blink rapidly, trying to get use to a sterile white room. I feel panic well up inside, but like my anger, I bury it inside me. I close my eyes and try to meditate, Master Splinter always said it will 'help me reach the inner-depth's of my soul'.

Hopefully that means remembering what the shell happened to get me here.

_Flashback_

I storm out of the lair, the anger I feel fueling my speeding pace. My sai's are tight in my grip and I welcome the power they offer, I need it. I had another fight with fearless leader, and i need to get the angry fire out of me. I jump to the next rooftop, my feet flying off the rooftop like a pigeon off a tree branch.

I hear a thump from the roof behind me.

I turn around like a bullet, expecting to see a foot bot or mutant on the Shredder's side, but what I saw simply made me roll my eyes. Looks like fearless leader followed me. I glare at him and speed up my pace, I know I can't beat him but i can at least prove I won't give in.

"RAPH! BEHIND YOU! "

I hear Leo scream. The surprise is enough for me to listen. All around us Bishops men stream out.

I look for Leo, but I end up seeing something i never want to see. Leo is on the ground with two men holding him down and five men pointing guns at him. I turn to get over to him, but then...black.

_Leo's POV_

Fear and dread crept into my bones when I saw one of Bishop's men shoot Raph with a stun gun I was being held down by two men and then I can hear guns cocking all around me. I see the fear in Raph's eyes. Just when I think this entire situation couldn't get any worse Bishop speaks to me.

"Not to worry Leonardo, I wont hurt your little brother... yet... I want to study you two. I understand that you think your brothers. But I am curious of how petshop turtles can be related."

Before I can respond my world went black as well...

_No POV_

Raphael woke up first, he found he was strapped down to a table, the same table that all four of them had at one time also been strapped down to. And his youngest brother nearly dissected.

Raph looked around to see where his older brother was, he saw him across the well lit area from him he saw Leonardo with his head hung low and from what he could tell, his eyes were shut.

Raph felt a pang of guilt for having a fight with him just before he left the lair with Leo hot on his heals.

"Leo, hey Fearless... wake up! Yo Fearless!"

Leo stirred but before anything else could happen another light came on, this time directly in Raph's face. A sinister voice said to him.

"It's good to see your awake Raphael, as you can see your 'brother' is just fine... for now."

Raph struggled violently and shouted at Bishop.

"Where are we! Why did you take us!"

Bishop came into view and said in a smooth voice.

"For genetic testing. I want to see for starters if you two are really related before I disect you both."

Raph could feel the blood drain from his face at those words, but he knew he had to be strong for Leonardo who was helpless right now while he was unconscious on the table.

Raph gulped but found his voice and said.

"It doesn't matter if we are blood brothers or not Bishop! Master Splinter raised us together, in my book that's enough for me to know that we are in fact brothers!"

A groan could be heard and Leonardo's head started to raise, a quiet voice was heard.

"Raph... Where are we?"

Bishop answered him.

"Your in my lab Leonardo, now that you are with us we can begin the genetic testing."

Raph struggled again as he watched helplessly as Bishop stuck a needle into Leonardo's forearm and drew blood out.

Raph yelled at him.

"Leave him alone!"

Bishop gave him a sideways grin and said to the hot headed turtle.

"Your next Raphael."

After handing the blood sample off to a man in a white lab coat he brought over a different needle and stuck it into Raphael's forearm and drew blood as well.

Raphael could do nothing but watch this happen.

Bishop looked at his men who were standing by and said.

"Take them and lock them up. This is going to take a while."

Both turtles were taken to a cage in a different room away from the exam tables and thrown inside on the hard ground.

Raph tried to break his brother's fall but he had a hard time getting a hold of him before they hit the ground hard.

None of the men said a word as they locked the cage door and left the room.

Raph sat up and dragged his brother over to the far corner and said.

"Leo, come on man, don't do this to me... not now. Fearless wake up."

Leo's head bobbed as he tried to regain consciousness.

Raphael shook his brother gently and told him.

"Come on Fearless, remember when we were kids? Remember how stubborn you could be? Well that has not changed. Don't listen to Bishop, we are brothers. Splinter raised us all together."

Leonardo groaned and looked up at his distressed brother and said weakly.

"R-Raph? W-where are we? Wha happened?"

Raph was happy that his brother had come around and said to him.

"We were captured by Bishop. Right now we are in a cage waiting to be dissected."

Leo looked into his brother's green eyes and said.

"Like hell that will happen, did he stick us with needles? Why do I have a little blood on my arm?"

Raphael looked at his brother's arm and sure enough there was a slight amount of blood there as well on his own arm.

"Bishop drew blood from us to do a DNA test. He wants to see if we are actually brothers."

Leonardo couldn't believe it...

"Raph, you know we are brothers... right? Weather we are blood brothers or not. Splinter rocked us all to sleep in the same rocking chair, he fed us from the same kitchen, we played together, laughed together, fought together, trained together we all did everything together. In my eyes we are brothers, we always have been."

Raph looked down and said to him.

"What if that test comes back that we are not related?"

Leo shook his head and told him honestly.

Before speaking he wrapped an arm around Raph's shoulders and told him.

"to me, it doesn't matter, Splinter never treated us any differently then if we were actually blood brothers."

Raph looked at the cage bars and didn't say a word.

Leo could sense his brother was deep in thought.

Nudging him he said half playfully.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Raph shook his head and looked over into his older brother's blue eyes and told him.

"I was just thinkin about when we was kids... ya remember the time we had our first fight? Yous and me?"

Leo thought about it but said honestly.

"Not really... must not have been very important."

Raph half grinned at him and said.

"Back then it was... Splinter had just given me a new toy to play with..."

_Flashback_

Five year old Raphael had just gotten a new toy for being good and not loosing his temper that seemed to get worse as he got older.

Leonardo wanted to play with it too, but Raphael told him no.

During the night Leonardo crept over to the play area and got Raphael's new toy and began playing with it. Accedetily he woke Michelangelo up, the youngest turtle started to play tug of war with the eldest, but to Leonardo's horror the two snapped in half and Michelangelo went sailing across the room from the force of the pulling match.

Leonardo knew his little brother was going to be angry with him.

He tried to hide the toy from Raphael under the couch cushion and return to bed, he had forced Mikey never to tell what had happened.

But as little brothers are, Michelangelo told Raphael what had happened the following morning.

The red clad turtle held his temper until practice, during a sparring match Raph said angrily.

"So, Leo, seen my toy lately?"

Avoiding a kick to the head he told him.

"Nope, haven't seen it."

Raphael could feel the blood boiling in his veins when his brother lied to him.

"YOU IDIOT YOU BROKE MY TOY LAST NIGHT! MIKEY TOLD ME ABOUT IT THIS MORNING! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LYING TO ME!"

Raphael punched Leo in the gut seeing his brother distracted.

Doubling over Leo tried to regain control and swept kicked Raphael off his feet.

"I didn't mean to Raph, besides Mikey was the one that tried to take it from me, he tried to..."

Before he could finish explaining Raph lept into the air and kicked Leonardo square in the chest sending his older brother flying to the ground.

"YAMITE!" Raphael! That is enough you do not treat your brother that way!"

Raphael spun around and looked directly at his father and said hatefully.

"He is no brother of mine! I hate him!"

Splinter took his cane and smacked Raphael's bottom with it and told his son.

"You never say that to your brother, he is your brother Raphael. No matter what."

Raph recovered from the strike and told his father defiantly.

"No he is not! He will never be my brother! You told us we was pet shop turtles! They ain't related! If ya ain't blood ya ain't brothers!"

That comment was like a knife to the heart, Splinter told his son in a calmer voice.

"Raphael, I am not your blood father, does this not mean your not my son?"

That made Raphael's tirade stop short, he saw the hurt on his fathers face and bowed his head in shame. He looked over at his brothers and saw Mikey with tears in his eyes, Donnie who looked at him curiously and Leo who was looking at him with a pained expression.

Taking a deep breath Raphael told his father.

"Your our father, Master Splinter..."

Splinter looked at his other three sons and said.

"Training is done for the morning, go have some free time. Raphael you and I are going to have a talk."

Raphael swallowed hard as his brothers left the room, Splinter stood in front of him tapping his fingers on his arm in anger.

Splinter looked down at his son and told him heatedly.

"Sit down, NOW."

Raphael sat down on the floor of the dojo, as Splinter paced in front of him angrily.

"Raphael, it is true that while not all pet shop turtles are not related some are my son. You and Leonardo are alike in many ways. I have been watching you two for the past five years and I believe you two if not all of you are all from the same mother."

Raphael looked down at the floor and told his father.

"Sensei, I am sorry for what I said... I didn't mean to say it like that... it came out wrong."

Splinter knelt down to his sons eye level and put a hand under his chin and said to him.

"Then how did you mean it Raphael?"

Raph looked off to the side and couldn't find the words he wanted to say.

Splinter cleared his throat and told his son.

"You know I can not allow you to speak to your brother in such a manner and let it go with out consequence right Raphael?"

Before anything else could be said the door to the dojo burst open and Leonardo rushed inside.

"Sensei, its my fault, if I had not been out of bed in the middle of the night... I would not have woken Mikey up and I wouldn't have made Raph mad! If your gonna punish any one punish me! I started the fight Sensei!"

_Present Day_

Leo chuckled at the memory and said.

"Yea I think I remember that now, man was Sensei mad."

Raph was silent for a moment and then said.

"Ya never told me why you took the blame? I mean, you have always been Splinter's favorite student, and at times I think son too. Why would you take a punishment for me?"

Leo reached over and wrapped his arms around Raph and told him softly in his ear.

"Cause we were brothers when we started, and we will be brothers to the end..."

Raph didn't have a comment for that as he leaned into the hug and said softly.

"Thanks Leo. If we work together we will get through this."

Leo pulled away and nodded.

"Yes we will Raph."

* * *

**A/N: This is written with my friend MistyStar123. Tell me how we are doing? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Leo's POV_

As Raph told me the story I slowly began to remember it. I was so distressed over that stupid toy, I had ended sobbing in my room before running to the dojo to stop Raph from being punished.

"Cause we were brothers when we started and we will be brothers till the end."

I tell him it was a song we used to sing to each other when we were distressed as tots. Mikey and Donnie used to have really bad nightmares about humans making our brotherhood die, and we would sing it to them to reassure them and comfort them, then we would all sleep in the play area in a big pile.

The memory was enough for me to initiate a hug. We don't hug as often as Mikey or need to be hugged like Donnie, so I am worried he won't return it for a moment, but sure enough he wraps his arms around my shell to return the hug.

"Thanks Leo. If we work together we will get through this."

He really is strong. Emotionally and physically when it counts.

I pull back and nod.

" yes we will Raph."

I may feel weak but I will be strong in front of Raph, he is still my brother. Even though we may not see eye-to-eye we will always be brothers. No matter what happens we will be. We are brothers from the beginning and will be brothers till the end. But, we will die brothers outside of this cell, out if this cage.

The sound of a door in the distance clangs open and we both stiffen up, I can see Bishop now as he strolls to the front of our cage.

"Now boys, I trust you both are anxiously waiting for the results of this test?"

I am fighting the grogginess as I hear Bishop speak to us.

In an act as to not show fear, I tell Bishop.

"We are brothers no matter what your damned tests say Bishop. "

I spit out.

It is the truth, plain and simple. We are still brothers and he can't change that. Nothing can break our bond no matter how much we fight, how we fought over the old rocking chair Sensei found, or how many times we didn't see eye-to-eye, we will always be brothers. We started our journey as mutant ninja turtle together as brothers and I plan to end it that way.

Bishop chuckled and stepped inside and motioned for his men to separate the two turtles and hold them still.

I see Raphael struggle against the men, one hit him over the head with a Baton (nightstick). I struggle even more with my captors and yell out.

"Don't hurt him!"

I feel one of the men reach for their Baton and I freeze instantly, I stare at the man with pure hatred and say.

"Make my day you ass! Cause I will gladly take the beating for my younger brother!"

Bishop stomps his foot down and yells out.

"Silence! Now for the results of your DNA tests..."

He pulls out a sheet of paper from the manila envelope he has in his hand and begins to read.

"This is an interesting find, Raphael, you are indeed Leonardo's brother. This surprises me, actually."

I watch as he turns to his men before either of us have time to react to the results.

"Now I am curious about the remaining two turtles, go, get them and bring them here. Make sure you only stun them. I wouldn't want them drugged or injured to the point that the DNA test would be invalid."

Raphael screamed out.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Bishop approached Raphael and told him smoothly.

"Now, now Raphael, no need to be hostile. You will be united with those other monstrosities soon enough. We located your lair and I have a squadron of men headed there now, with in a couple hours all four if not five of you will be together again."

I struggled against the men and yelled my self.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

Bishop walked over and told Leonardo.

"I am surprised that you don't have anything to say about my findings of you two being brothers?"

Leonardo looked at Bishop with pure hate in his eyes and said loudly.

"I already told you, my brother and I don't care what your damn test says, just because you got a positive result does not mean we are going to give you the satisfaction of a response."

Bishop backhanded me so hard I didnt think my head could possibly go any further to the side.

My brother stared at me in shock and anger at what had happened.

_Normal POV..._

Both brothers struggled as the men took them out of their cage and half dragged them down the hallway. Once in the lab they were strapped down again, Raphael kept shouting out death threats and screaming for them to leave his brother alone.

Bishop walked over to the two turtles and told them smoothly.

"You know what's funny? Is that you can tell a turtle's age by the rings on their shells, much like a tree. I wonder who is the eldest of the four of you? Just so we are clear, your 'brothers' are on their way. Apparently they were out looking for the two of you."

Both turtles struggled hard against their restraints; Bishop walked over to Leonardo and ran a hand along the side of his shell. With out saying a word he wrote something down on his pad of paper then went over to Raphael and did the same thing.

Bishop then proceeded to gather some equipment and laid it out on the table next to each turtle. Both looked nervous as they knew they could not get lucky a second time at being rescued.

Suddenly shouting could be heard.

"_Let us go!"_

"_Where are our brothers!"_

"_What do you want with us!" _

Leonardo looked at Bishop and told him.

"Leave our brothers out of this!"

Several men came in half dragging Donatello and a struggling Michelangelo into the room strapping them both down to the beds that were adjacent to their older brothers.

Donatello looked over at the two older ones and said.

"Are you guys OK?"

Raphael looked over at Donnie and noticed the bruising developing on his green skin and said.

"We should be asking you the same thing Don."

Donnie looked down at his arms and saw what Raph was seeing.

"Its not as bad as it looks Raph, they were going to shoot Mikey."

Bishop laughed when he saw the display between the two and walked over to Donatello.

"Your the brainy one aren't you?"

Donnie looked at the man with pure hate in his eyes and said.

"Maybe."

Placing a hand on his plastron Bishop told him.

"If you work with me then I will let your brothers go."

Donnie frowned and said heatedly.

"Hell no!"

Bishop examined his shell like he did the other two and wrote something down.

Leo shouted out to Bishop.

"Like I told you slime ball, we will always be brothers! Stop trying to break us apart! We were brought up as brothers! So what does it matter if tests come back other wise?"

Bishop walked over to Leonardo and told him.

"Its more fun to dissect creatures when you know their ages, and birth order. Along with if they were ever really related to start with."

Michelangelo struggled as Bishop drew blood from him, he kept telling him.

"Hey I need that!"

After blood had been taken from Donatello as well, all four were moved to the cage again.

_Leo's POV..._

I know I need to calm down Raph, but with what?...What about...when we were little and Donnie did those tests...to see if we were really brothers.

" Hey Donnie...do you remember that test when we were 7? The test to see if we were brothers?"

"Umm..."

A look of realization struck like lightning across his face.

"Yea! you weren't related to me and Mike...Me and Mike weren't related to each other but Mike was our, cousin! Did you guys read your results? I don't remember if you did or not?"

Leo looked down at the ground and said.

"No, we didn't read ours... Bishop did a test here and our results came back."

Donatello frowned and he asked.

"What's the result?"

Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other before Raph answered.

"Leo and I... we are brothers... But Don don't think for a second that it means anything!"

_Normal POV..._

Michelangelo remained quiet during the conversation, but then spoke up.

"So Donnie? I am just a cousin? That's it?"

The three older turtles looked over at them and Donatello told him gently.

"Mikey, it doesn't matter what that stupid test says. Your always gonna be our little brother. We are brothers no matter what. Bishop is just trying to break us. We have to remain strong and not let it effect us."

Mikey frowned for a minute before asking.

"What about Bishop looking at our shells? I could hear him mumbling when he looked at mine?"

A sudden realization struck him.

"Oh snap! He was doing an age test!"

Mikey looked at his older brother.

"An age test? By looking at our shells?"

Donnie looked at all three of his brothers and told them matter of factually.

"Well yea, you see you can tell a turtle's age by the rings on the shell. Much like the rings on a tree trunk. But most of the time its not accurate past age 5 or 10 years old. Depending on where the turtle has lived, and the environment. Since we were brought up at first in a pet shop then lived in the sewers there is a chance that Bishop may not have an accurate age for us. But he could... Here Leo turn around."

Knowing that Leo was the oldest Donatello Looked at Leo's shell under the dim lighting. With a little difficult Donatello counted the rings, sitting back after counting he told Leo.

"Well, Leo you should be happy to know that your still a teenager."

Leo frowned and said.

"OK... don't tell me I am actually the youngest?"

Donnie smiled at him and said.

"No, but your 18, that is if I counted right. We will see what Bishop says, he was looking under a better light then I am here. Raph let me count yours."

Donnie had a little more difficulty with Raphael's shell due to all the scratches and cracks in the shell but he managed to come up with a ruff estimate.

"Raph if I read it right your... the same age as Leo... your twins."

Mikey smiled and said.

"No wonder they act so much alike!"

Raph grinned and said.

"Wonder what yours is brainiac."

Raph gently but firmly turned his brother around and counted the rings. After some doing he came up with a number him self.

"Don, your officially da middle child."

Donnie looked at his brother and asked.

"What did you get?"

Raph smiled at him and said.

"Your 16. Your turn Mikey. I wanna do it this time Don."

Mikey turned around and Raph ran a hand over his shell counting.

After a couple of minutes Raphael said.

"That explains so much..."

Leo frowned and said.

"What?"

Raph grinned and said.

"Says here Mikey's only 7 years old."

All three said.

"WHAT!"

Donnie said in a shocked voice.

"Raph that is impossible! Splinter has had us for 15 years!"

Raph laughed despite their situation and said.

"Mikey's not the only one who likes to joke around... he is the same age as you Don."

They all chuckled at that just as the doors opened and Bishop came in, the air got still for a moment while he said.

"So, I see you have been trying to come up with your own age test I see."

Raph didn't realize he still had his hand on Mikey's shell and pulled it off quickly.

"Whats it to ya Bishop?"

Bishop smiled coolly and said.

"Well I have the results from the tests I ran:

Leonardo and Raphael are both 18 years old and brothers.

Donatello you are 16 and non related to the two older ones nor are you related to Michelangelo.

Michelangelo you have no relation to your 'brothers' so you might be a cousin or something. But your age came back as 15 years old."

Before any of them could say a word Bishop snapped his fingers and said.

"Take Michelangelo to the lab. We will take them one by one."

Leo stood his ground and said.

"No! Leave him alone! Its like I told you, just because we all may not be related does not mean anything to us you bastard! Splinter raised us and brought us up as brothers!"

Bishop sneered at him as two of his men fought off Raphael to get to Mikey.

"That may be, but now I want to do one more genetic test, and this one cant be done by blood work."

Mikey struggled to get to his brothers but it didn't work he was dragged out of the room.

Donnie looked down in defeat as he watched his younger brother being dragged away screaming.

"We have to get him back..."

Raph put a hand on his shoulder and told him.

"I know Don and we will."

He took a shurken out of his belt and said.

"Bishop didn't take all our weapons..."

A smile played across his brothers faces as a plan came into all of their heads...


	3. Chapter 3

_Mikey's POV..._

so I am not related to my brothers? I wonder what this means for me now? How can Splinter still love me if I am not his real son? Wait... wouldn't i have ta be a rat to be related to him by blood?

All around the room I see different medical equipment and a buzz saw above my head.

I guess this is it? I will never see my brothers again.

I see Bishop come back into the room, he is smiling at me.

"Are you ready Michelangelo? Now with out any interruption i will be able to do your dissection."

I can hear the buzz saw start up, the evil look on his smug face was the last thing I was going to see before I am taken from this world...

Normal POV...

_Just outside the Lab..._

Splinter stood outside the lab where he had seen Bishop take his youngest son, he followed the direction he had seen him come from and eventually found the cage that held his other three children captive. He silently ran to their cage and noticed there were no guards.

The three turtles looked up at their father and all started speaking at once. Splinter raised a hand to calm them and said as he picked the lock with his nails.

"Come my sons, we must hurry, we must get your brother before its too late."

As they ran to the lab they saw several men coming their way, they made quick work of defeating them before continuing up the hall to the lab. Once there they found no guards, just Bishop and Michelangelo. Raphael had found his sia and threw it with precision and struck Bishop directly into the chest. He fell back and landed on the floor, to their surprise instead of there being blood sparks flew from his chest.

Leo was shocked and said.

"He was an android? What the hell?"

Raph threw his second sia and hit Bishop in the head for good measures.

"Lets hope that he don't get up anytime soon."

They freed their surprised brother and ran from the lab out to the helicopter where Casey and April were waiting.

Michelangelo remained silent during the rescue and flight back home. Once home he had gone straight to his room.

Splinter asked his sons.

"Did something happen? Why is Michelangelo so upset?"

Raph answered.

"He found out Splinta that we ain't related to em. Bishop did a blood test to check our DNA to find out if we was blood relation or not, and he announced da results to us."

Donatello sighed and told Raph.

"Remember what my results were? Mine was that I wasn't even blood related to Mikey not even as a distant cousin. He is more related to you then me."

Splinter sighed and told his sons.

"It should not matter my sons weather you are related or not, the point is your my sons."

Leo suddenly grinned and said.

"I have an idea, remember that song that we used to sing to him when he would get scared and have a nightmare about loosing us?"

Raph said.

"Yea the one we was talkin about earlier?"

Donnie looked between his brother's utterly confused.

"What are you two talking about?"

Leo turned to him and explained.

"When we were much younger Raph and I heard this song on the radio that you had built out of some spare parts. It was called Brothers till the end, by this male singer. Any way, you two got scared when some sewer workers got turned around and wound up in the lair."

"Yea you both freaked out when one of them pulled out a pocket knife."

Raph through in that last part.

Leo continued.

"Any way, that night we herd that song come on and after that we tried to memorize it. When we did and it took several days. We went to your rooms and we sang the song to you Brothers till the end. It seemed to make you more comfortable."

"We didn't sing the entire song, just the chorus."

Donnie nodded his head and told them.

"For the life of me I cant remember that."

Leo put a hand on his shoulder and told his younger brother.

"Bare in mind Raph and I were 7 at the time, you would have been 5 and Mikey 4. After what we found out today."

Splinter frowned at hearing this.

"What do you mean Leonardo? What happened?"

Donnie was going to jump in but Splinter stopped him and pointed to Leonardo.

Clearing his throat Leo said.

"Well Sensei when you adopted us 15 years ago. Raph and I had already been in this world about 3 years we are twins, Donnie would have been one and Mikey was a hatchling. We also found out that Mikey might be a distant cousin to Raph and I."

Splinter looked over at Donatello and then said.

"What about Donatello?"

Leo looked down and then said.

"Uh... according to the blood test... Donnie isn't even in the same gene pool as us."

Donnie looked at his father and said.

"That doesn't bother me Sensei, you raised us as brothers. And brothers we will always be, I know I always felt I was different and never knew why. But now that I know I don't care, Raph, Leo and Mikey will always and forever be my brothers."

Splinter put a hand on his shoulder and told him.

"You have a point my son, and your right. You and your brothers will always be brothers no matter what happen."

Raphael had disappeared to his room momentarily and came back with his stereo in hand and a CD.

Donnie and Leo stared at him and Leo asked.

"What's that Raph?"

Raph gave him a grin and said.

"oh you will find out dear brother, come with me."

He had put batteries in the stereo and lead the way to Mikey's room, Raphael was not surprised to find his baby brother's door locked. That usually happened if he was upset.

Raph turned on the radio and had it set on the chorus of the song:

_We were rocked in the same old rocker__  
__Fought over nothin' but it was somethin' back then__  
__Don't always see eye to eye__  
__But let's face it, we'll take it for each other on the chin__  
__We were brothers when we started__  
__We'll be brothers 'til the end_

Raph and his brothers waited for a response from the turtle on the other side of the door. He played it two more times before the door cracked open and Mikey peeked out. And grinned up at his brothers.

"You guys sure you wanna be my brothers I am nothing but a screw up... besides you heard Bishop... I'm just a distant cousin..."

Donnie put a hand on Mikey's shoulder and told him.

"Mikey, if you recall, my results came back that I am not even in the same gene pool as you three. So

don't feel bad."

Mikey looked up at him and said.

"How bout I be your brother Donnie? That way you are not an only child?"

Donnie reached out to the older two and they encircled Mikey and Donnie told him.

"I'm not an only child Mikey, I have a younger brother and two older brothers, I am far from neglected in this family!"

Splinter stood back and watched his four sons as they made each other feel better about the testing that Bishop put them through.

Several days went by and April came down to the lair early one morning and scared the family due to her not calling ahead of time.

Leo asked her.

"What's the matter April?"

April held a manila envelop in her hand and was out of breath.

"Some guy in a black suit dropped this off at the store last night!"

Donatello took it and saw on the front it said TEST SUBJECT: DONATELLO.

Donnie frowned and looked at his brothers then back to April.

"What other characteristics did this guy have?"

"He had dark sunglasses, wore a dark suite and tie, dark hair. He was probably six feet tall or taller."

The brothers looked at each other before Leonardo said softly and in shock.

"Bishop..."

Raph frowned deeply and said.

"Say what? How?"

Splinter told his son.

"If he was indeed a robot then some one could have repaired him."

Mikey looked at his older brother's hands and said to him.

"Open it Donnie! What's in it!"

Donnie looked down at his brother and said.

"OK OK I will open it."

Taking a small knife he slit the package open and pulled out a thick wad of papers. There were four half inch thick stacks of papers each had their initials on them.

"I think this really is from Bishop, look it has our initials on the tops of them."

He passed the other three to the others.

Raphael read his aloud.

"_Raphael, you left before you could find out any more about those samples I took. Here are just some of the things I found._

_You are a red eared slider turtle, and you are 18 years old. You are Leonardo's twin brother, chances are you are only moments apart from each other in actual age."_

Raph looked over at his brothers who were listening with interest. Leo told Raph.

"Mine says the same thing as yours does Raph. Hey our papers are thinner then Donnie's why is that?"

Donatello flipped through his pages and then said.

"I will read mine, but just know, my feelings wont change after I tell you all what it says."

Donnie cleared his throat and read aloud.

"_Donatello, oh Donatello, you are an interesting turtle to study. You are indeed only 16 years old, but your a cross between a box turtle and a red eared slider. That is why your skin color is a little darker then the others._

_And it also explains your high intelligence level._

_You also have some human DNA in you as well, when you mutated you must have been touched by a human before meeting Splinter. You also have rat DNA in you as well, so in a sense you and Splinter are biologically related._

The reason his stack of papers was so thick was because it was the print out for all of their files put into one for his own records.

They all looked over at Mikey who just stared at his blankly. Donnie took his papers and read them as well aloud.

"_Michelangelo, as you know your the youngest turtle, your only 15, but you should know that you are also a red eared slider. But you had to have come from a different cluch then the others, making you a cousin. But you should know that you also have human DNA as well, so you have a chance to be related to Donatello." _

As Mikey took his paper back a smaller piece of paper fell to the floor.

Leonardo picked it up and read what it said.

"_I'm back online terrapins and I will be coming for you!" _

Every one looked at each other before Donatello said.

"Other then the creepy note, the information is pretty interesting."

Raphael asked his genius brother.

"So what did he mean by you have human DNA?"

Donnie frowned and read over his paper again before answering.

"Honestly I don't know Raph, I will have to further research it. But are you OK with all of this Mikey?"

Mikey looked up from his paper and told him.

"We are always gonna be brothers till the end right? Non of this changes that."

Leo wrapped his arms around his youngest brother and told him.

"That's right, Raph and I used to sing that song to you when we were younger. Because you would get scared for one reason or another."

Raphael looked at his family and said confidently.

"Ya know guys, if ya think about it, its gonna take every thing we got to take down Bishop. And I for one believe that song holds a lotta truth fo that battle."

Mikey looked over at his older brother and said softly.

"That's right Raphie."

He held out his hand when Leo let go of him and said with confidence in his voice.

"Brothers till the end!"

They all did a high three and shouted.

"BROTHERS TILL THE END!"

* * *

**A/N: so how did you guys like it? It was supposed to have a different ending, but a reviewer wanted to know what else could be told by their DNA testing so I made a little longer ending for them. **

**Please review, let me and mistystar123 know how you liked it. This is our first team up story that either of us has done. I know I helped out with 'My Honor' but this was a story from my and mistystar123's imaginations.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Brothers til the end' by John Micheal Montgomery. Nor do I own the turtles... just sayin...**


End file.
